


Все гениальное просто

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Этот разговор напрашивался давно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на mini OTP Wars 4.0 для команды Kise x Haizaki в рамках работы по чужому пейрингу.

На самом деле Касамацу гораздо охотнее находился бы сейчас в своей комнате в университетском кампусе, учитывая, что вместо трех раз, как обычно, на неделе удалось встретиться только дважды — из-за наклюнувшихся у Кисе внеплановых съемок. Касамацу скучал как дурной с самой среды, но в то же время понимал — разговор напрашивался давно, и больше тянуть с ним было нельзя.

— Нам нужно встречаться где-нибудь в другом месте, — сказал он.

Начальная фраза, которую он прокручивал в голове всю последнюю неделю, далась невероятно сложно.

— Почему? — спросил Кисе.

— Ты не можешь больше приезжать ко мне в универ, — ответил Касамацу. — Вся женская половина курса потом достает меня просьбами познакомить с тобой поближе.

Кисе едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я уже устал отвечать, что стер твой номер сразу, как закончил школу, и мы вообще не друзья.

Кисе улыбнулся шире.

— Двести шестнадцать девушек. И даже преподаватель матанализа.

Кисе сдавленно засмеялся.

— Ей шестьдесят три!

Кисе заржал, и от справедливой расправы его спас только стоявший между ними стол и стаканчик мятного мороженого, которое Касамацу все-таки надеялся съесть.

— Но это же ерунда.

— Ерунда? — не выдержал Касамацу, чувствуя, как пылают щеки — от праведного гнева, конечно же. — Ты не представляешь, как это мешает учебе. И ведь мне приходится разговаривать! С. Каждой. Из. Них.

— Прости, — с ненаигранным сочувствием сказал Кисе, отсмеявшись. — Я недооценил масштаб проблемы. Ну… тогда ты можешь приезжать ко мне.

— Чтобы вся команда была в курсе?

— Ну, может быть, тебе небезразлично, как я тренируюсь, и ты собираешься наблюдать за этим лично.

— Три раза в неделю? — нахмурился Касамацу. Мороженого перехотелось. — К тому же, я вроде как хочу не просто наблюдать…

— Раздевалка наша, — сообщил Кисе. — Твоего авторитета вполне хватит на то, чтобы команда не заглядывала туда хоть целый час.

— То есть я буду приезжать, чтобы часами наблюдать за твоей персональной тренировкой в раздевалке?

— Ты можешь сказать, что у тебя есть идеи, как усовершенствовать мою технику копирования, но остальным лучше увидеть конечный результат.

— Значит, это теперь так называется? — усмехнулся Касамацу. — Приятно знать, что ничего не меняется, и с логикой ты по-прежнему не дружишь.

Кисе гневно сверкнул глазами.

— Ну так блесни логикой сам. А то пока что только я предлагаю варианты.

— Я думаю! — ощетинился Касамацу и принялся лихорадочно соображать, как бы реабилитироваться. — А если в модельном агентстве?

— Меня вышвырнут оттуда, если засекут, а я еще не отказался от варианта построить карьеру в этом бизнесе.

— Но рано или поздно ведь все равно…

— Не в этом дело, — отрезал Кисе. — Просто у нас все строго: агентство — не бордель.

— Понял. Дома у Кагами? — Касамацу смиренно посмотрел на подтаявшее мороженое, зеленой жижей плавающее в стакане. Оно вдруг стало напоминать ему собственные мозги. — Он все равно тренируется чуть ли не сутками и появляется там только по ночам.

— Он же ничего не знает про нас!

— Куроко расскажет.

— Курокоччи знает?!

— Конечно. А кто, по-твоему, помогал мне выбрать подарок на твой день рождения?

— Так полный справочник по всем школьным предметам был его идеей?

— Нет, конечно! Он предлагал подарить плюшевого червяка, надеясь, что это поможет избавиться от твоей фобии.

Кисе нервно сглотнул, и Касамацу виновато улыбнулся. О том, что в магазине игрушек было двадцать видов бабочек, пара гигантских гусениц и даже жук-олень, а червяка не было, и только это спасло Кисе от терапии «клин клином по методу Куроко», он благоразумно решил промолчать.

— И все равно я против того, чтобы втягивать в это Кагамиччи. Он наверняка захочет, чтобы мы расплачивались за услугу едой, и мы разоримся.

— Есть еще лав-отель… — подумав, сказал Касамацу. Если прикинуть, их с Кисе стипендий должно хватить, а если нет, у Касамацу есть вечера вторника, четверга, пятницы и воскресенья, чтобы играть на гитаре в переходах. Ему очень хотелось верить, что за это кто-нибудь будет давать деньги. Или, в крайнем случае, за то, чтобы он никогда больше там не появлялся.

— С ума сошел? — мигом разрушил тщательно выстроенные планы Кисе. — Дорогой отель мы не оплатим, а в дешевом простыни не меняют неделями, и неизвестно, кто кувыркался на них до нас. Я не собираюсь заводить каких-нибудь незапланированных домашних животных, с которым даже к врачу идти стыдно, я просто хочу встречаться с тобой как раньше.

Касамацу вздохнул: он ведь хотел того же самого. И почему все так сложно?

— Ладно, я согласен на вариант с Кагамиччи, — сказал вдруг Кисе. — Но объяснять про нас будешь ты, потому что, боюсь, если этим займется Курокоччи, Кагамиччи решит, что мы собираемся практиковать в его квартире черную магию с человеческими жертвоприношениями. Да, и никаких плюшевых червяков. И настоящих тоже.

Улыбнувшись, Касамацу подвинулся ближе. В конце концов, способ, который позволил бы всему остаться как раньше без участия Кагами и кого угодно еще, наверняка существовал, и Касамацу просто обязан был его придумать.

***

Касамацу старательно разбирался с заданиями из методического пособия. Учитывая, что вечером должен был приехать Кисе, на подготовку к тесту у него оставался день и глубокая ночь. Касамацу очень надеялся, что успеет понять хоть что-то для успешной сдачи.

В дверь постучались.

— Я сегодня на распродаже купила свечи. Красивые! С тобой поделиться? — Минако-тян, улыбаясь, помахала перед собой нарядной упаковкой.

Касамацу долго соображал, о каком празднике он умудрился забыть за учебой, а потом, встрепенувшись, помотал головой:

— Нет, спасибо. У нас же не свидание.

— Это просто ты не романтик. Я их тут оставлю, — подмигнула ему Минако-тян и запихнула свечи в карман висевшего на вешалке возле двери пальто.

Спустя полчаса пришла Аканава-тян, заставив Касамацу вспомнить, что он ничего не ел с самого утра.

— Кисе-куну нужно быть в форме, поэтому я испекла для вас диетический пирог.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она поставила кулинарный шедевр на стол перед Касамацу и сбежала.

— О, семпай, ты ограбил кондитерскую? — голос Кисе вместо очередного девчоночьего лепета выдернул его из мира формул и уравнений.

— Это сувениры от фанклуба «наших отношений», — усмехнулся Касамацу, подвигая пирог Кисе — тот после школы никогда не успевал перекусить, спеша на поезд.

Оказалось, что общаться с девушками очень легко, когда они сами говорят все, что нужно, а ты только киваешь и указываешь, куда класть принесенные безделушки. А всего-то и надо было — рассказать всем о том, что Кисе не просто его друг. А они перебрали все самые дурацкие варианты, даже Кагами приплели, а до такой элементарной мысли додумались в последнюю очередь. Жаль только, Сиодзава-сенсей не присоединилась к фанклубу, и от завтрашнего теста по матанализу Касамацу никто не освобождал. Впрочем, глядя на Кисе, демонстративно облизывающего пальцы от взбитых сливок, которыми Аканава-тян, вопреки заявлениям о диете, щедро украсила пирог, Касамацу подумал, что с учебными проблемами уж как-нибудь справится.


End file.
